


Dear Diary...

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Damian Wayne, Crying, Daddy Kink, Emotional Sex, Frustration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions Of Jaytim, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: When Damian receives a gift from Dick,he's surprised at what he finds.It's a notebook,every page or two starting with the two words...Dear Diary





	Dear Diary...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/gifts).



> I was inspired by the work Veil,by a VERY talented writer,I've been a fan for sometime,lacemonster.
> 
> Their work is simply AMAZING and 'Veil' inspired me to write this story.It isn't really LIKE the story Veil,but I guess it has SOME things similar.  
> You'll just have to read to find out!
> 
> Oh,and please go check lacemonster out!Their incredible!
> 
>  
> 
> (also I literally wrote this at 3 am so you can't blame me if it's crappy.I just couldn't go too sleep,as usual,and I got this idea while reading Veil.ya)

Damian opened the red box.It was sort of small,not something big.It had a small little green bow on the top with a note attached to it that had said 'From Dick,Hope You Enjoy!'.Damian found it very kind of Dick to think of him.After all,the man was pretty busy,not really coming to the manor that often.Which Damian found,'Unpleasant',as he would put it.

The boy had finished opening the box.He set the top of the red square to the side and looked in it.There,in the center was a small notebook.The cover was a pretty green and it had a title saying,  
'Dear Diary.'Damian frowned.

A GIRL'S book?Really Grayson?  
Damian picked the notebook up and flipped through it's pages.Each page or two started with the words,'Dear Diary',as if it EXPECTED you to write in it.'Weird..'Damian thought.  
Instead of throwing the book away,he set it aside on his desk by his bed.  
That was when he noticed another note inside.

'Dear Damian (Little Prince)

I found this while I was at the mall,hopefully you can get better control of your emotions so,I thought I'd get this for you!  
You can write your thoughts,feelings,or just how your day was in general in there!It helps clear the mind.  
Please enjoy it!

From,Dick

P.S. I'm coming by this Friday! See you then!'

Damian blinked.Friday,it was Sunday.That means he had about four days to come up with an explanation as to why he didn't have the notebook.

Damian sighed,throwing the note aside and going over to his art desk.Father had said that he needed to work down in the Cave alone today,which meant NO training.Which was completely bull.

The boy opened up his laptop,opening the program SAI and getting his Wacom tablet,plugging it in to the computer.He cracked his knuckles as he started to ease into the familiar feeling of drawing.  
=~+~=  
:Monday February 24,11:29 PM:

Damian sighed as he,for about the 50th time,TRIED and get into a comfortable position so he could sleep.But he couldn't. Not after the note.Damian kept thinking about what Dick had wrote in the note.'hopefully you can get better control of your emotions,so I thought I'd get this for you!'Damian squeezed his eyes shut.

Okay,he had a confession.  
Dick had always been a big character in his life.When Father went missing,Dick stepped in,when he was upset or angry,Dick stepped in,when he felt like giving up,Dick stepped in.Over the year...he had...he had made himself...love...him.

Damian hadn't told anyone.But it wasn't a surprise when Jason found out.He remembered how THAT conversation went.  
'You feel the same way about Dick,like how I feel about Tim?Eh,that's understandable.Golden boy had a nice ass doesn't he?'Damian remembered the tease that was meant to be there.

It didn't really BOTHER him that Jason knew,it just made him uneasy whenever they talked about it.Which wasn't very often,he could get used to having to talk to him once a month or two,it was just...a touchy subject.  
He was always afraid that if he TOLD Dick,he would just get mad at him and not want to talk to him anymore.That's what would hurt him more than ANYTHING in the world.

Dick not wanting to talk to him would break his heart,so he stayed silent.

Damian growled as though it seemed he could NOT get to sleep.Maybe it was because he didn't let all his energy out.Maybe it was because he kept thinking about Dick,or maybe it was because of Jason.He didn't know,and honestly,he didn't CARE,he just wanted SLEEP.

Damian looked over at his desk.It was where he had put the notebook the night before.  
'hopefully you can get better control of your emotions,so I thought I'd get this for you!'  
Damian gripped the bed sheets,face turning red.

God,why did Dick care so much about him anyway?It made Damian feel....feel...god,he couldn't even find the word for it.He was hopeless.'More like hopelessly in love.'Damian squeaked at his thought.  
The boy then decided to try out Dick's stupid present.

Damian went over and grabbed the notebook,luckily there was a pencil right by it so he didn't have to get up.He flipped to the first page,before writing,he turned on his lamp next to his bed.Propping up pillows so he could lay in a comfortable position to write.He then began writing.

'Dear Diary,

Hello,Damian Wayne,is that how you start a page? I don't know,I don't really care either.It's almost 3 am,couldn't sleep so I decided to write in here and see what was so 'fun' about this to begin with.  
Well,I guess I'll write a few things about me,

I'm a very skilled swordsman,  
My Father is Bruce Wayne  
I love to draw  
I like to chase after criminals and beat them up (I'm defiantly not Robin :D)  
I like to do flips  
I like to hang out with Grayson

Damian blushed as he wrote that last sentence.Should he really put that in here?What if someone found this and went through it?Damian thought for a moment before brushing it off.Why should he care?It didn't matter what anyone thought of him.

'Now remember Dami,it doesn't matter what anyone here think's of you.'  
Damian gasped a bit a the memory.  
It was during his first Gala at the mansion.Dick was there with him,getting ready.  
(I can't get fucking font styles cause of my shitty luck)  
(what is luck?)

Dick smiled up at the boy while finishing tying his tie."There!Now you look wonderful!"Damian remembered himself blushing,hoping the older boy wouldn't notice.  
Dick patted his shoulder's and hugged the boy before looking at him again.

"Now remember Dami,it doesn't matter what anyone here think's of you.'  
Damian had smiled.

Damian sighed,finishing writing his text like Dick had done on the note.  
'From Damian Wayne'He signed in cursive.  
The boy looked at the page filled with words.It made him...proud..?  
Damian then smiled.  
Maybe Dick was right,it DID help writing his problems out.  
=~+~=  
:Wensday February 26 3:56:

Robin walked into the Cave's locker room coming back from patrol,already taking off his cape and gloves,soon the rest of his outfit was stripped off of him.Damian put his shorts on with a shaggy shirt.It didn't fit him all the way,but it was comfortable to wear.He had found while looking through Dick's old room with father.

Soon,Bruce came in,stopping with wide eyes at the sight of his son.Damian blinked,green eyes sparking with curiosity."Father?"He started."What's wrong?"  
Bruce then simply smiled.

"That was Dick's favorite shirt when he was your age."Damian's eyes widened and he blushed.  
"W-what?! I-I didn't know! I'm sorry father!"Bruce chuckled a bit,raising a hand and stopping the boy from his rambling.  
"It's fine Damian,I'm sure Dick will be happy with letting you wear it."  
Damian sighed,walking out of the locker room and heading into his own room.

Soon he jumped onto his bed,groaning into the cushions.God,Damian really HADN'T known this was his.If he did,he surely wouldn't of....eh...scratch that,he probably would've of.

Damian crawled onto his bed.Going over to his desk and taking out his Diary.A lot of interesting things happened on patrol.They had stopped about seven muggers,thirteen rapers,about two drug dealing gangs and the Penguin.  
He wrote all about it in his book.

'It was all awesome!But I wish Grayson were there....me and him would've had a blast...

From,Damian Wayne'

Damian set the book aside after writing the date.He sighed,looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Dick.  
He often found himself doing that.When Father was talking to the police,When they were in the dining room eating,even when Damian was TRAINING he found himself thinking about the first boy wonder.

Dick had become a distraction.A good one.  
=~+~=  
:Friday February 28,2:47 PM:

Damian was running around his room.Dick had texted him not to long ago,saying he wanted to look at Damian's notebook to see what he'd written in it when he got there.Over the span of about 4 days,Damian had filled FIFTEEN PAGES.All either about,Patrol,Emotions,but mostly,mostly all of them were about Dick.

And that was the bad part.

Damian knew if Dick saw what Damian had written in those pages about him,he KNEW Dick would never want to speak to him again.He'd probably be disgusted,he would HATE him,despise him.  
Damian NEVER wanted that terrible day to come.

'Knock-Knock!'

Damian turned to his door.Soon a muffled voice came through."Master Damian?Someone is here to see you."Damian cocked an eyebrow,but then gasped once the door was basically KICKED open.  
Then came though Dick Grayson.

"DAMI!!!"Dick shouted,going over to the boy,picking him up and hugging him."I'm so happy to see you!! it's been so long! Almost four months!WOW!Can you believe that?!Four months without seeing each other!Wow!I don't know how I've survived!!"Damian was still to in pure shock to say anything.

Once he was set down,Dick's smile faded."Damian?Hey?Are you there?"Dick waved a hand in front of his face,bringing the boy back to reality."w-what?"Dick smiled,hugging him one more time before looking around his room.

"So,can I see your notebook?"Damian felt like crying.  
His face heated up,hopefully Dick didn't notice.

"Um...well...I um...It's just-"He didn't get to finish because Dick had already gotten up and started searching his room."You have wrote in it right?"Damian could almost sense the fear that Dick thought he didn't.

"Um..I um..of COURSE I have!"Dick turned around and smiled.  
"Cool!Can I see it?"Damian fumbled with his hands,trying best to choose his words.

"Well...um..you see...It's just..."Dick nodded."I..."  
"You want it to be private?"Damian looked at Dick who was stilling smiling.  
Dick chuckled."I understand that,most people don't like other people looking through there Diaries,that's what there basically for!It was supposed to be for you and you alone."  
Damian almost sighed with relief.

"Oh...um...okay then..."Damian barely whispered.Dick nodded then took the boy's hand.  
"Come on! I have a full day of fun planned for us so let's get going!"  
Damian nodded,following the older boy.  
=~+~=  
The two got back about 5:30.They went golfing,bowling,they did Laser Tag,AND they ate a LOT of junk food.Damian felt like throwing up.Dick had pushed him into the bathroom so he COULD throw up.

Damian sighed once he was done.He took a cup,filled it with water and drank.He set the cup back down on the sink,whipping his mouth with a towel before he walked into his room to find Dick with...his NOTEBOOK?!

Dick's face was red,and he WASN'T smiling.More like...in shock.  
Damian ran over to the boy and snatched the book out of his hand,holding it away from him.  
Dick looked at him,surprised.  
Damian's face heated up."I...ugh..."

"Damian..."Dick started,silencing Damian."What...you..you FEEL that way about me..?"  
Damian started breathing fast."I..um..."  
Dick didn't know what else to say,Damian didn't either.

So instead,Damian pushed him out of his room.He locked the door and fled to the comfort of his bed,wrapping himself up in his blankets.He gasped when he felt wet hot tears melt down his face.  
No,Damian wouldn't cry.He was ROBIN.A FEARLESS warrior.The Son Of Batman!  
But...even so,even the toughest warriors can still cry...  
=~+~=  
It was about 12:30.Damian had said he didn't feel good so Bruce kept him at home away from patrol.Then he went back into his room,wanting to avoid Dick at ALL COSTS.He was so SURE Dick would be disgusted with him.So he decided he wouldn't speak to him EVER.(But he knew that was impossible)

'Knock-Knock'

Damian gasped as he looked over at his door.He knew it wasn't father,he was out on patrol.It wasn't Alfed,he had retired for the night like Damian,so that meant it was...

"Damian...?"A muffled voice belonging to Dick Grayson said through the door."Please let me in...I...we need to talk about it.."But Damian didn't feel like talking.He heard Dick sigh on the other end before he heard the door being picked at by the lock.  
Soon the door was open.

Damian turned away from Dick and tried hiding his face.He heard the door shut,footsteps walking over to him before he felt a hand on his back.The bed tipped down as Dick sat next to Damian.Then,Dick began to rub his back.  
Up and Down.

"Y'know you can talk to me right?"Damian remained silent."I...I'm not MAD at you Damian.."Damian looked up,a bit surprised.  
"I...I've actually known for a while..."Damian's eyes widened and he sat up,startling Dick.

"You..You've known!?"Dick slapped a hand over Damian's mouth to keep him from waking Alfed.  
But even so,Dick nodded slowly.Damian looked down.

"And I..."Dick began."I feel the same way."Damian gasped,looking up at him with wide green eyes once more.Was this a dream?Dick chuckled."No Damian,it's not."Oh,he said that out loud.  
Damian looked up to see Dick leaning in.Damian's face heated up and before he could do anything else,his lips connected with the older man's.

It was breathtaking.It was...it felt good."Mmm..."Damian took a moment to realize that was HIM who made that sound.But when he did,he didn't care.Soon the to were falling back against Damian's bed.Dick on top and Damian on the bottom.

The two soon parted,gasping for air as they did so.Dick looked down at Damian with lust in his eyes.Damian,the same way.Dick smiled and picked the boy up so he could sit on his lap,kissing him again before they parted once more.

"I..I want..."Damian didn't know what he wanted."I want..."Damian paused again."You...I want you..."  
Dick smiled.Sucking on his neck lightly,earning a gasp and moan from the boy in front of him.  
"You sure?"Dick asked before Damian nodded.

Dick pushed the boy down onto the bed,taking off his shirt quickly,doing the same with his own.  
Damian looked at Dick's shirtless chest.He blushed.Dick noticed,smirking.  
"Like what you see baby?"Damian's face heated up more.Dick bent down and took a nipple in his mouth.  
Damian gasped loudly.He hadn't expected THAT.He moaned a bit,pulling on Dick's hair.

"H-hurry..."He barely whispered,but Dick heard it.Instantly,Damian's pants were off,as well as Dick's.The older man pulled down Damian's boxer,exposing his erect penis to the cold air.The younger's breath hitched a bit.

Dick nodded,pushing a finger into Damian's already leaking whole.The boy moaned a bit as he felt a finger enter him slowly."G-grayson...f-faster..."Dick continued to push his finger in and out of Damian,prepping him until he added a second finger,earning another loud moan.Soon,Dick lined up his erection with Damian's hole.

Dick looked down at the panting boy."You sure?"Damian nodded franticly."Yes yes yes please..."The younger breathed.Before long,Damian sucked in a breath of air as Dick entered him slowly.Damian and Dick both shared a moan as they both panted heavily.

Damian gripped the bed sheets and tried to remain calm.Dick was soon fully sheathed in the boy.The older waited until the younger's breathing was calm and collected.Then he pulled out and slammed back in.

Damian gasped,back arching with a loud moan.He heard Dick grunt a few times as his thrusts sped up as well as his breathing."D-Dick!!"Damian shouted,moaning and moaning.He couldn't stop.  
Dick went faster and faster till Damian felt like he was splitting in half.

"Come on baby,Cum for me baby."Dick urged.Damian couldn't take it anymore.The thrusts hitting his prostate every time,the seductive talk,it was all to much.Damian kept moaning as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Come on baby,Daddy's here baby."Damian's face was completely red with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.He felt Dick kneel down towards his neck and moaned as Dick bit into his juncture.

"D-Dick!!Oh my god!Yes!Please!!"Damian shouted,wanting Dick to go faster and faster.Until Damian's eyes rolled to the back of his head,toes clenching and freezing up.All of Damian's muscles tightened up as he came.  
Soon thick,clear liquid spurted out of Damian's pussy filling the room with the scent of sweat and musk.

Dick fell on top of Damian,coming with him.The two basked in the after glow with only there heaving breathing could be heard."Wow...."Dick began."That was...the best sex I've had in a while...Jesus Dami..."Dick looked down at Damian's mess."You sure let out a lot..."

Damian kept his eyes closed as he panted and gasped for breath.He had never felt ANYTHING like that before.It was...amazing."I love you Damian..."Dick kissed him before pulling out of the boy."You should probably get cleaned up.."  
But Damian was already asleep.  
=~+~=  
:Saturday February 29, 9:44 AM:

Damian groaned as he woke up.His legs were sore,as well as his arms and his shirt and pants were put back on.Damian normally didn't sleep in a shirt,so that was his first clue.But then,the events of last night came flooding back.  
Damian screamed into his pillow.

The boy looked over at his desk and saw his diary and...something else.Damian sat up and picked up the small slip off paper.'Dear Damian,  
I had fun last night,hope you did to.I had to leave early because of a little job.But i'll be back next week!  
Make sure to continue writing in your diary!I can't wait to see what else you wrote ;).

Love Dick'  
Damian's face heated up a bit.  
The boy looked over at his notebook.He grabbed it and began writing his experience from last night.  
He started off with two simple words

'Dear Diary...'


End file.
